Energized electrical equipment is generally handled remotely by a lineman with an insulated tool for safety. A typical operation is the opening and closing of devices such as disconnect switches or cutouts requiring respective pulling and pushing operations with the insulated tool. Such operations subject an insulated tool to severe longitudinal forces especially in applications requiring the opening of a device which may be difficult to open as a result of disuse for a long period of time.
Many existing extensible tools place the entire longitudinal loads on pin members which interconnect the telescoping sections. A need exists for a stronger and more durable tool whereby longitudinal pulling forces are borne by annular shoulders and not the pins.